100 Sentences
by Sakura1221
Summary: 100 sentences for Mr.L & Daisy's relationship.
1. Part 1

**So I'm back with this fanfic thingy... I can't believe I stopped writing for this Pairing (even though I only did Unwanted Love) So here are ****100 sentences for these two lovebirds. This is a 100 Word Challenge list by *QueenPetra **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario Series/games nor Mr.L Or Daisy. Me only own the plots c:**

* * *

**1. Introduction**

Sakura sits down with Daisy and Mr.L by her side, watching her write this Oneshot.

**2. Poison**

Daisy blushed and looks away when Mr.L's lips suck out the poison out of her leg.

**3. Abandoned**

There are times where Daisy hates Mr.L and wants him to leave, but she can't deny she feels abandoned whenever he does.

**4. Crisis**

It was the day Mr.L and Daisy had played hide and seek and he couldn't find her.

**5. Dream**

"Mind telling me why you were calling my name in your sleep Princess?"

**6. Shooting Star(s)**

One thing he loves, is to watch the shooting stars with her.

**7. Mist**

Mr.L was like the mist, Daisy thought one day.

**8. Hopeless  
**

"You're stalking me now? You're so hopeless"

**9. Obsession**

He can't deny he has a slightly obsession with the tomboy Princess.

**10. Dreamcatcher**

He bought her one, hoping she would remember her dreams, she always said that she couldn't remember anything.

**11. Rose(s)**

"No rose can compare to your beauty"

**12. Clouds**

"Look! those clouds look just like you Princess"

**13. Revenge**

Mr.L wants to get revenge on Luigi for stealing his beloved.

**14. Insanity**

Mr.L wasn't insane, but he would do whatever a madman would do if it made his Princess smile.

**15. Disappear**

"You are so annoying! I wish you would just disappear!"

**16. Shadow**

He watch's her from the shadows, and he enjoys every minute of it.

**17. Darkness**

Mr.L found out recently that Daisy was scared of the dark, he used that to his privilege every time he could.

**18. Illuminate**

She lights up his whole day.

**19. Dusk**

He likes to sit alone at that time, thinking about her only.

**20. Dawn**

Daisy loves to see the dawn with him.

**21. Quest**

His quest isn't to save Daisy, rather to make her fall in love with him.

**22. Thrilling**

His kisses thrilled her, and she couldn't get enough.

**23. Pillar**

He stole a pillar, just so he could set it right underneath the picture of her he keeps in his room.

**24. Autumn**

He loves to take Daisy out in Autumn, she's always happier in that season.

**25. Teddy Bear**

"So tell me again... why does this Teddy Bear have a camera lent on his left eye?"

**26. Snuff**

He liked her scent, it was sweet and intoxicating.

**27. Prism**

"So why exactly did you bought me this?"

**28. Rescue**

He would often rescue her, that is after he captures her.

**29. Broken**

He was broken and she knew, yet she still remained by his side.

**30. Wall(s)**

He told her to keep it down, the walls weren't thick enough and he didn't want her father to listen to their night activities.

**31. Beautiful**

How many times had she heard him call her beautiful?

**32. Tonight**

He had called her to meet him tonight at his apartment.

**33. Empty**

Mr.L sighed, her room was empty and she had lied to him saying she would be in there at night.

**34. Festive**

She was in a festive mood ever since her 16th birthday was close.

**35. Melody**

Her moans at night were melody to his ears.

**36. Purple**

Daisy had told him to dress in purple, so he did and did not like it one bit when she took a picture.

**37. Panic Switch**

Lately she had been listening to that damn song instead of paying attention to him.

**38. Sanctuary**

She once seek refuge in one, he thought it was cute she could think that she was safe from him.

**39. Spell**

He had asked Kamek once for a spell to make her fall in love with him.

**40. Rejection**

"I'm sorry, but I like Luigi..."

**41. Sword**

"I am _NEVER_ again letting you handle a sword sweetheart."

**42. Love**

He's in love, she thinks is just lust.

**43. Yellow**

"Don't you get tired of wearing that color? every tried on black?"

**44. Boogeyman**

It was a story Daisy hated and Mr.L loved.

**45. Downstream**

She felt as if they're relation ship was like one, it was a long and cold trip.

**46. Fire Ball**

Mr.L started to hate fire after he accidentally hit Daisy with a fire ball.

**47. Challenge**

Mr.L found Daisy as a challenge, he liked them feisty anyways.

**48. Sneeze**

"aaw, see I told you! next time don't go swimming in mid winter just to impress me! you'll catch a cold Mr.L"

**49. Illogical**

Sometimes Daisy found Mr.L's plans to get her to notice him were totally illogical.

**50. Intermission**

He doesn't pause even for a second every time their kissing just for her to get air.

* * *

**I'll be uploading the other 50 words tomorrow ^^  
Please rate, review, favorite and follow if you like this c:**


	2. Part 2

**I was supposed to update yesterday ._.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario Series/games nor Mr.L Or Daisy. Me only own the plots c:**

* * *

**51. Overrated**

Mr.L tends to overrate Daisy over everything and anything.

**52. Contagious**

"I hate you so much, thanks to you and your stupid kisses I caught a cold. What am I supposed to tell father?"

**53. Magnificent**

"That dress looks magnificent on you flower! but I think you will also look good without it"

**54. Summer**

Mr.L enjoyed summers, he gets to see Daisy in bikinis.

**55. Button**

Mr.L loves to push Daisy's buttons just so she can get angry, he finds her reactions cute.

**56. Fragments**

They day she died, she broke his heart in fragments.

**57. Merriment**

Daisy knew that whenever he was like that, it meant trouble.

**58. Rising**

She couldn't look at him like a grown man, he seriously needs to grow up in stature.

**59. Blue**

There were times where Daisy preferred to look at his silver eyes rather than his blue's.

**60. Hesitation**

She hesitated when he stretched out his hand, but she took it nonetheless since he promised to keep her safe.

**61. Courage**

"I can't believe I'm doing this... but... I like you Mr.L"

**62. Unknown**

At first she was intrigued by the unknown man who always smirked at her.

**63. Potion**

"Last time I drank one of those things I woke up in your bed Mr.L I'm not falling again."

**64. Faerie**

He loved it whenever she wore short dresses, it reminded her of a cute and tomboyish fairy.

**65. Pumpkin**

Carving pumpkins was they're favorite thing to do on Halloween.

**66. Battle**

She keeps battling against her illness, and he will stand by her side until she finally defeats it.

**67. Bow**

He bowed down before her when she and her father where walking, their eyes met and the girl blushed.

**68. Malice**

The desire to do something evil was overwhelming, but Daisy seemed to come in first on everything he did.

**69. Castle**

Mr.L had this tendency to visit her every morning at 3am, just to watch her sleep or annoy the crap out of her.

**70. Scythe**

"W-wow! F-Flower! put that thing down! I didn't mean to peek while you were changing! I-I swear!"

**71. Lost**

He was lost without her.

**72. Ribbon**

"You know, you should wear those more often. They look really cute on you Princess"

**73. Bars**

She bars the door to her bedroom, she needed to find a way to deny all access to her room at night when he wanted to pay her a visit.

**74. Death**

He wasn't scared of death, he was scared death came to take his beloved flower.

**75. Memory**

Daisy remembered the day she and Mr.L met.

**76. Winter**

They sit together under a blanket and hot chocolate mugs on their hands.

**77. Pervert**

"Could you _please_ stop having such perverted fantasies about me?"

**78. Childhood**

Whenever she brought that subject up, she could see a clearly sad look on his eyes.

**79. Sacrifice**

If it meant sacrificing his life to keep her safe, he will do it.

**80. White**

He remembered their wedding day, his wife looked so beautiful in white.

**81. Graveyard**

Daisy cried as she visited once more Mr.L's grave.

**82. Umbrella**

They both share a small umbrella and walk through Mushroom Kingdom's streets together under the rain.

**83. Infected**

"Stop moving you idiot! that wound might get infected!"

**84. Breathe**

She found it so hard to breath whenever he was close to her.

**85. Forever**

She would be forever his.

**86. Apologize**

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you sweeheart"

**87. Heartache**

It hurt her to see him and Peach so close, that could be her.

**88. Invincible**

Mr.L thinks he's invincible, that is until Daisy arrives with a metal bat.

**89. Illusion**

He had no illusions about him and her having a family.

**90. Prayer**

He always prayed for her, especially when she was sick.

**91. Spring**

It was his favorite season, he got to spend more time with Daisy.

**92. Paranoid**

Maybe she was just paranoid, but she felt two eyes upon her whenever she went to sleep.

**93. Jar Of Dirt**

"You gave me this... because it reminded you of me?"

**94. Magic**

Mr.L thinks Daisy has some sort of magic, since she is always luring him in.

**95. Needles**

One thing she hated where those, Mr.L found out and it wasn't a pretty day for her.

**96. Golden**

"You look so cute when you wear that color!"

**97. Dying**

She tried to keep a strong face, but she couldn't when the love of her life was dying right in front of her eyes.

**98. Red**

He was coated and red and had a menacing look on him, but she didn't care and so she went and hugged him.

**99. Ablaze**

He always made her look like that when he teased her.

**100. The End**

They both hold hands until their last minutes of life.

* * *

**Done! c:  
Please rate, review, favorite and follow if you like this c:**


End file.
